Tokka Fanfiction
by Curly Girl xx
Summary: just a fanfiction/headcannon about sokka and toph hope you like it! Curly girl -
1. Reflection

I had liked her for a long time. That's all I knew. I'm not even sure when it started anymore, not a sudden realisation. More like a slow transition from friendship to... well... whatever the hell this is. I guess I hadn't noticed. In all the time I was so caught up in being THAT guy. The 'hungry' guy, the 'plan' guy, the guy supposed to be in love with Suki. Hell, one time, I'd even been the 'sarcasm and meat' guy. But right now, the reflection in the mirror? No. I hadn't expected to be him.

-A few months before-

Suki had come to visit, she had been living on Kioshi island for the past four months trying to help train some new recruits that had joined the warriors. I had travelled around with Toph for a while. Well it wasn't just us; Aang and Katara had come along too, but I had stayed as far as possible from the happy couple. Apparently the only thing worse than two people kissing in public, was when one of those two people just happens to be your little sister.

Toph had agreed with me wholeheartedly on the grossness count; kissing is twice as disgusting when you have to listen to it, a fact I discovered while having to share a tent with the two lovebirds. Since then me and Toph had camped out together, a gesture I had thought of as totally innocent, until I had truly thought about it. She was pretty, and over the past couple of years she had... well she'd made the transition from 'cute' to heart-stoppingly gorgeous, but I had only ever seen her as a friend and I had Suki and..I just couldn't afford to see her that way.

Too bad I did anyway.

* * *

**My first ever Avatar based fanfiction! and my first upload! thanks for reading :) . I hope you enjoyed it I'd love to hear feedback so post a comment at the bottom of the page I'll try to write back. I have a few more chapters ready so i'll try and post them too!**

**Your's till the chocolate chips and the cookie crumbles ^-^ ~ Curly Girl**


	2. Aeons

We were making our way back from the docks after picking Suki up. I had spent the whole time in a trance, fretting about Toph's adamant refusal to come with us. Ever since Katara had read the letter about her coming over, she had been sullen and reclusive, as far from the jokey girl in the tent as humanly possible. I didn't know what had happened and when I had questioned Katara she had responded with a strangely over happy, flippant tone, closing the subject as fast as it had begun.

We had returned to the house to be met by Toph curled up in a chair bent out of the earth floor of the house. "Hi Toph!" I had called lightly into the room.

"Oh, hey there shnoozles, Hey guys" she had called back at us.

"Shnoozles?" Suki said , raising her eyebrows

"Explain later" I sighed reluctantly, although I wasn't quite sure why.

"Toph? Spirits! I haven't seen you in what? forever! You look... stunning!" Suki gushed

"Uhh...yeah... so do you." Toph had retorted dryly, waving her hand infront of her face. Blind. Right. "Your feet sound nice?" she had offered, backtracking over the slight coldness that had ebbed into her voice before.

After a hasty greeting to Toph, Aang and Katara had settled onto the couch, Katara lolling across his lap making gooey eyes up at him. Not to be outdone, Suki dragged me into a long embrace,

"I love you Sokka" Suki had smiled, kissing me before I had time to think. My eyes had stayed wide open. Fixing on the blind girl sat aeons away from me across room. I had stood rigid, unresponsive. My heart pounded in my ears, it was not the first time she had told me this, but it was the first time I had not said it back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) . I hope you enjoyed it I'd love to hear feedback so post a comment at the bottom of the page I'll try to write back. I have a few more chapters ready so i'll try and post them too!I have just realised how lovely everyone at is! you guys are AWESOME! **

**Your's till the chocolate chips and the cookie crumbles ^-^ ~ Curly Girl**


	3. I can't

"I... I can't." I had stuttered out , stumbling towards the small exit on the other side of the room. The air had felt choking and oppressive; I just had to get somewhere, anywhere, outside.

"You... 'Can't'?" Suki demanded, her voice echoing strangely from inside the walls "Sokka tell me you are playing me! Ever since I got off that damned boat you've been acting weird; what the hell is going on?"

"Suki please, don't, not... not in front of them" I had mumbled helplessly my eyes darting back at the room seeing Aang helping Katara to her feet and Toph, my eyes settled on her for a moment too long as I was dragged helplessly out into the courtyard.

"In front of who Sokka?" She had hissed, spitting out my name like a foul profanity, "'Them', or her?" jutting her chin in Toph's direction.

"Suki, I'm sorry." I had grappled, "It's not even like that!" my voice dropped to a whisper; "I mean she doesn't even like me ba..." I caught myself, a beat too late. "she knows nothing and it's really nothing just... Suki, please, I mean I love you too, it just... I'm sorry."

"You love me... too?"

She had stared at me for a long moment. I had directed my gaze just as intently... at my feet.

"You know what Sokka?" she admitted, breaking the stony silence. "I can't either."

I had stood unmoving as she brushed past me, a small sob escaping from her chest. Katara had chased after her catching her shoulder. I could see their lips moving but I couldn't hear what was said.

"Just LEAVE IT Katara!" Suki had screeched, her shaking voice carrying across the courtyard. The ties rooting me to the spot snapped at the sound and I turned back inside shaking as I tumbled into my room.

So there I stood, in front of the mirror. Hating the broken man in the reflection. A man hopelessly in love with a girl who could never feel the same way, a man who threw the only real relationship he had away with both hands for no good reason; Toph would never feel the same way.


	4. Man Tears

I stared at my reflection for a long while.

"You suck, you know that right?" I told him, only half kidding. Sad thing is, I was in love with Toph for a long time and I completely missed it. HOW did I miss it? I wiped the tears from my cheeks. I hadn't realised I'd got all weepy. "Don't worry Sokka." I convinced myself weakly. "It's just man tears, you're still...manly."

Just then Katara burst in wrapping both her arms around my neck. I could feel her sobs reverberating around my chest and a strange raised bump pushing against my stomach.

"Sokka... I'm... so... I'm so sorry." she uttered between sobs "I couldn't... couldn't get... her back."

"Shh Katara its ok I'm fine, we'll all be fine" I said, glad that for once I didn't have to look her in the eye. I steered her over to the bed plonking down unceremoniously onto the mattress holding her until she had stopped crying and I had stopped having to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from joining in.

"Aang?" I called softly down the stairs, suppressing a laugh, "you're new wife is making my favourite shirt all gross and wet"

"Oh do be quiet Sokka." Katara smiled tentatively, rolling her eyes and water bending my shirt dry.

"Thanks Kata-AAGH! Really? Throwing the water at my face. Nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome meathead" Katara giggled lightly. Honestly, her crazy mood swings were throwing me off.

"You alright Sokka?" came a voice from the corridor as Aang's head peeked through the door.

"I'll be fine Aang don't worry."

"Uhh Sokka?"

"Yeah"

"You know your hair's all wet right?"

"Blame Katara. The current Mrs. Avatar has little regard for my beautiful locks." I said tossing my ponytail. Katara stuck her tongue out at me and walked to stand in front of Aang, who wrapped his arms around her waist, settling his hands on her stomach. As sad I was about losing Suki I knew had never felt for her what I knew the two of them felt for each other, and as hard as it was to admit it, Aang was perfect for her... even if she was my little sister.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed it I'd love to hear feedback so post a comment at the bottom of the page I'll try to write back. I have a few more chapters ready so i'll try and post them too!**

**Your's till the chocolate chips and the cookie crumbles ^-^ ~ Curly Girl**


	5. Every Word

As if to prove a point a gust of wind suddenly lifted Katara off her feet as Aang swiftly caught her in his arms. Katara giggled and kicked her legs as he carried her out of the room. I followed them out of my bedroom. The two of them flumped onto the couch, and I curled up on a sofa on the other side of the living room.

"Eww guys no seriously!" Toph exclaimed suddenly jumping to her feet; The duo had began kissing for the thousandth time that day.

"Aang?" I called nonchalantly, "Will you PLEASE get your tongue out of my little sister's mouth."

Aang looked up, breaking away from Katara who frowned up at him.

"Chillax Sugarqueen" Toph laughed pointing towards Katara

"All we ask, is for you guys to keep all this gooey, mushy stuff out of the sight of people who want to keep their breakfast inside of their their stomachs" I added "Besides Katara, imagine if it was ME kissing Aang, you wouldn't like that now would you?"

The gang all turned and looked at me.

"Thats just a bit weird... even for you shnoozles." The four of us erupted into laughter. Aang turned back to Katara as Toph exclaimed "Uhh nope, I don't think so." and earthbent the two of them into the garden.

"Haha thanks." I smiled back at her softly, even if she couldn't see me do it.

Toph came and sat down next to me, our shoulders almost touching.

"Sokka, I'm really sorry..." Toph started awkwardly.

"I'm fine Toph stop worrying."

"I can tell when you're lying Sokka." she retorted, her features twisting into a slight scowl. Damn. I'd forgotten about that.

"Okay then, I will be fine?" I had offered.

"Well I can't tell on that one, you're not even sure yourself."

I sighed heavily, leaning forward and burying my head in my hands,

"I'm not very sure of anything right now Toph..." I'd mumbled into my palms. Before I could react Toph had closed the gap between us and wrapped both her arms around my waist her head resting against my back. I could tell this wasn't natural to her, hell, it was the most un-Toph-like thing I'd seen her do. And one of the kindest. It took all the willpower I had left to keep from turning to hold her, to kiss her. One moment of weakness that would be all it took.

Instead I panicked and took the cowards route out.

"Toph just let go." I grunted peeling her arms off from around my midriff as I hurried out of the room "You're the last person I need right now" I added quietly under my breath.

I slowed at the doorway and turned back to face her for a split second. One arm still extended to the empty space I'd just left on the chair the other... the other covered her mouth as her glazed eyes brimmed with tears. And I had forgotten. I might have said it quietly.

But she'd heard every word.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys it means alot**

**It would be brill if you could leave me a review of my writing on here I'd love to hear your thoughts about it and if you have any way I could improve!**

**yours 'til the chocolate chips and the cookie crumbles ~ Curlygirl :)**


	6. Kiss

It took a couple of weeks but things slowly returned to normal. Toph maintained a wary distance and we went on pretending the exchange had never taken place. It was easier than trying to apologise; after all nothing had ever happened. We carried on until I could no longer feel the ghost of her fingertips around my waist and I was close to believing that the tears I saw running down her face a few days ago were simply tricks of the light.

Meanwhile, Katara's weird mood swings were driving us all up the walls. Well by all of us I mean everyone but Aang: he's the avatar and apparently the 5th element is controlling your psychotic wife... or just controlling your temper. She went from baby-sabre-toothed-moose-lion-cub to platypus-bear in a matter of seconds which was both terrifying and hilarious at the same time; depending on whether it was directed at you or not.

Aang and Katara's lavish wedding party had been scheduled for that night. They had been married months ago; a small ceremony. Aang had even carved her a traditional water tribe betrothal necklace, which was completely adorable... you know... if you like that sort-of thing. I thought it was cool. Not like cute cool just a cool generally because Aang's a cool guy and stuff, but that's beside the point. Zuko had been off firelording with Mai and they hadn't been able to make the first wedding, but once Ty Lee had found out about it she managed to convince everyone to throw a huge party in their honour. I was dreading it; that girl knew exactly how to make me feel totally uncomfortable.

I decided I needed to find something decent to wear and rooted around at the backs of draws for a shirt that hadn't been worn already. I fumbled around the cabinets until my hand touched something solid; A small wooden box. I pulled it out, suddenly distracted, only to realise what it was and it made my heart turn to ice.

A few weeks beforehand I had bought Suki a present. It was a pendant necklace, the colour of which reminded me of something I couldn't quite place; light green with a gold chain that fastened delicately at the back. I had spent the past few weeks working through the break up. I guess I don't like having people worry about me and this break up only heightened my discomfort. However, a few jokey, sarcastic comments on the side, a copious amount of fake smiles and a cheek almost bitten raw with the effort of holding myself together, and the cuts had started to heal in more ways than one. But now I stood frozen looking at the one thing that threatened to tear me apart again.

"No." I muttered stubbornly to myself, and I was about to continue chiding myself when I heard voices in the hallway outside my room and shuffled over to the door to hear them better.

"Katara I do not care if these turn me into the sugar plum fairy I am not wearing high heels" Toph moaned.

"They'll make you look taller! You look so graceful in them."

"Yes, I'll look so very elegant when I plummet head first down all the steps in the Fire Palace..."

"Sokka will catch you?" Katara suggested, as my heart skipped a couple of beats. Toph snorted indignantly,

"Your brother has all the coordination of a frozen swamp- frog!"

"Excuse me?" I said indignantly, poking my my head out of the doorway then ambing towards them. Before I knew it Toph had bent a small ledge out of the floor causing me to go careering headfirst down the hallway.

"See! Frozen frog right there!" Toph giggled and Katara joined in.

"You definitely sure you don't want the shoes?"

Katara I appreciate it really but I want to be able to see my way around. Thanks for the makeover and picking out the dress for me." Toph smiled chucking the shoes back towards her which Katara caught deftly.

"My pleasure, will you be ok while I go check on Aang?" Katara asked her whilst tugging me off the floor. I dusted myself down and ran an idle hand through my hair trying unsuccessfully to regain my composure.

"I thought that was bad luck, you know seeing the groom before the big day or whatever." I chipped in.

"Sokka the actual wedding was almost 5 months ago! This one doesn't count like a real wedding!" Katara retorted haughtily as she waltzed past me towards her and Aang's bedroom.

I turned my attention back to Toph. She looked radiant. I'd never really seen her with make-up before and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She wore a dark green dress that fell to the floor,covering her now bare feet, and that shimmered and floated at every slight movement.

"Sokka are you ok?" Toph asked, breaking my concentration. "Your heart sounds like you just ran up all the stairs in the Fire palace when you have actually only taken three steps down this hallway."

"Wha-no! I mean nothing! I didn't stare at anything!" I hollered; smooth move Sokka!

"Riiiiight?" Toph frowned, "Hey what's that?"

"What's what now?"

"Whats that thing in your hand?" Toph asked pointing at the box.

"There's nothing in my hand! Why would you even think that?" I exclaimed hiding the box behind my back.

"I can tell you're lying!" she sang back at me, "what's the point in holding it behind your back anyway?" she laughed wafting a hand in front of her face and closing the last few steps between us. I looked down at her.

"You're going to bug me about it all night aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes and opening the little box. "It's just a necklace I meant to give it to Suki but that... well it didn't go to plan." I babbled, a small idea forming in my head. "I don't know if you'd..."

"No, I mean that's lovely and all but I'm not really a jewellery person you know, I mean apart from this-" she pointed to the meteorite bracelet I'd given her years ago "-I don't really need anything else. I wouldn't even know what it looked like." She mumbled, glancing up at the ceiling.

I suddenly realised why the colour of the necklace felt so right, so perfect to me.

"It matches your eyes!" I blurted, before I could stop myself.

"What?"

"It uh... it matches your eyes?" I said, unsure of what to say next, "It's like a light green and its kind-of beautiful and I thought maybe you would like it because you're sort-of beautiful ... even though you wouldn't know that because of...uhm, yeah...but anyway you are...at least I think so..." I tailed off awkwardly watching as Toph's cheeks grew more and more blushed.

Toph stared straight through me, unseeing, and yet somehow, seeing more of me than I wanted her to. It was all I could do to keep from sprinting down the corridor into my bedroom and slamming the door behind me.

"You can put it on me if you like..." Toph said quietly, smiling uncertainly as she did so. I nodded dumstruck, and obliged, and looped it over her head. Suddenly both her hands reached up, clasping around my upper arms.

Then, she stood on tiptoe.

And kissed me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! this is my first proper fanfic although I've done some RP fanwriting before! :D I'd love you to leave a review at the bottom of the page so I can hear your thoughts on the story! :) **

**I'll try to post at least once weekly but as I'm going into my Exam Year in School I might have to turn it into fortnightly over christmas and easter! ^-^**

**yours 'til the chocolate chips and the cookie crumbles! ~ Curly girl ^-^ **


End file.
